List of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters
This is a list of characters from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey and Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux. Main Characters Red Sprite Schwarzwelt Other Characters Named Red Sprite Crew Kato Kato is a Japanese crewmember who does Ops work. He has a strong loyalty to Commander Gore and, as a result, he has developed an animosity towards Jimenez for being ungrateful for Gore's sacrifice. He is noted to be a relatively innocent character. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by Masato Kokubun (Redux) and Tsuyoshi Takahashi (Drama CD). Zoe Zoe is a German Medical Team doctor aboard the Red Sprite who has a lot of authority in terms of what goes on in the Sickbay. She tends to patients and has counseling sections available for the crew members. Zoe is frequently seen tending to Wolf or alongside Maebe. She is voiced by in Redux. Zoe has something of a dark side, exhibited when she laughs ominously after saying that greedy people taste better to demons or when she admits that she wants to experiment on Awake Jimenez and Judge Zelenin to sate her curiosity as a doctor. Her alignment is Neutral. Irving Irving is the American Engineering Officer. Irving is first met and saved in the mission, Missing Crewmen and speaks like a cowboy, suggesting he may originate from America. Even though he may seem silly at times, he has a strong sense of justice, particularly being irritated when people use technology for misdeeds. He sometimes likes to assume the role of a moral mentor to the protagonist. Even though he may not show up in many plot-related cutscenes, this Engineering Officer remains as one of the most important crew members of the Red Sprite throughout the entirety of the story. He is responsible for making and managing all tools used by the Strike Team, from weapons to armor, as well as finding new ways to utilize materials found in the Schwarzwelt. In fact, many parts of the story are advanced as a result of his efforts. Because he considers himself bad at explaining things, he usually leaves exposition to his assistant, Chen. When the first forma is brought to the Red Sprite, Arthur sends it to Irving complimenting him that he expects results "as always", indicative of his prowess. Ever since then, he has had a fascination with forma perhaps correlating with his occupation as an Engineering Officer. Irving has a sense of priority however, much unlike fellow Forma fanatic Tanaka. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by (Redux) and Keiji Hirai (Drama CD). Williams Williams is an American in the Operations Team. She is one of the more cool headed crewmen of the Red Sprite. She makes efforts to keep the team's integrity intact such as when she calmed down a panicky Norris. She reviews the basics of demon fusion should the player choose to hear it. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by (Redux), Hiroko Ushida (Drama CD). Dent Dent is a member of the Red Sprite's Strike Team. One of the more cheerful members of the team who self-proclaims his popularity within the crew. Despite the questionable veracity of his claim, he does seem to be a social man especially because he is responsible for setting up meetings between the protagonist and the crewmen. Norris Norris is a member of the Red Sprite's Strike Team and was one of the members sent out to patrol Sector Bootes after their arrival. He has a stern face and a serious personality and appears early on with the protagonist only to be struck by a mysterious condition which affects his mental well-being. Maebe Maebe is the Japanese Maintenance Officer in Red Sprite. She is one of the characters that the protagonist saves in the mission Missing Crewmen out in Sector Antlia. She is one of the recruits along with Chen. Maebe believes herself to be weak and indecisive, which is the topic of many of her conversations with the protagonist. Maebe comments that she saw the protagonist like a knight in shining armor when he saved her. She's often seen at the Red Sprite's medical wards. When the revived Commander Gore returns to the Red Sprite, it will be revealed Maebe has an ailing father, and that should the events of the Neutral Path unfold, the cure for his affliction would be discovered in the future. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by . Tyler Tyler is an American Strike Team member married to a teacher. He has one daughter at age 14 who hopes to become a teacher like her mother. Tyler seems close to his family since he keeps a photo close to him and insisted on showing it to Gore at one time. Tyler's first appearance is actually as an unnamed Strike Team soldier. When he appears once again when Commander Gore's body goes missing, he gains the name, Tyler, and retains it in subsequent appearances. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by Ryuichi Kijima. Terry Terry is an American Operations Team. He is the first crew member to get caught into danger—saving him marks the player's first battle. He is one of the key players in keeping the ship's development and maintenance up, being responsible for restoring the ship's systems while they were damaged at the start of the game. Even though he appears in almost every plane shift scene and then some, he is first seen without his full Demonica just before the protagonist leaves to investigate Jack's Squad HQ. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by Kentarou Tone Chen Chen is a Chinese Supply Team member. She is the Materials Analyst and Engineering Assistant to Irving helping him develop for the ship. She explains technical concepts to the protagonist from forma to the Demonica. She seems to share some of Irving's enthusiasm when it comes to her work, especially demonstrated when she and Irving develop the Horkos Buster. Chen is however much more tame than Irving, often being the one to calm him down when he gets too excited over Forma and judging Captain Jack objectively and fairly unlike the rest of the Red Sprite who all have bad impressions of him. Curiously, according to herself, she is a new recruit even though the rest of the crew, excluding Maebe, are "the best of the best" from countries all around the world. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by . Mackie Mackie is an American Strike Team member. He first appears when Commander Gore's body goes missing. Known among the crew as a veteran, he gives the protagonist a wealth of opinions, even ones to contradict Arthur's. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by Nobuya Mine. Blair Blair is an American Strike Team member. He is a seasoned fighter who was a former mercenary until he got recruited to join the U.N. expedition team. He teaches the player about combat and the field if he is asked to. Blair seems to have more combat experience than anyone on the ship perhaps excluding the protagonist. At the very least, Blair has his weight in experience having dealt with the more ugly things in the world, "tasting the bitterness of human strife with his own tongue". Despite this, he considers Sector Antlia's basement to be rather off putting, commenting additionally that it "looks like they dug through the past--it's like a World War", perhaps reminding him of the battlefields he fought in. He will remain available for conversation in the Red Sprite's exit hatch until the arrival at Sector Horologium. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by Ryouta Takeuchi. Anthony Anthony appears as an unnamed character, "Strike Team," in all of his appearances aside from those that concern his EX Missions where he is known as Anthony. He is rather calm and orderly as "Strike Team" but casual as "Anthony" suggesting that he knows how to shape up when it's needed but has a poor handle on the topic of love. Mia Mia is a Japanese Maintenance crew. Mia first appears through Dent, requesting the protagonist to deal with the entity appearing in the Red Sprite's toilets in the EX Mission, Lurker of the toilets. After realizing Kanbari's grudges not only were somewhat legitimate but that respecting his wishes would indeed improve the atmosphere, she proposes the creation of a roll for cleaning the bathrooms. She does not make appearances quite frequently until late Sector Delphinus and onwards. In the Japanese version, her personality is more boyish, referring to herself with the pronoun and ending her sentences with . Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by (Drama CD) and (Redux). Wolf Wolf is an American Strike Team member. Wolf is a scrawny soldier whose luck granted him the misfortune of being wounded at the very start of the Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey as a result of the initial crash of the Red Sprite. He eventually recovers through the course of the story albeit subtly. Through many conversations, it is reiterated that he doesn't really think things through and he isn't as tough as he might like. Above all, his eagerness to jump into action is something to be admired and he claims that, at the very least, he can do "indoor combat in a wide arena" better than any other crew member. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by . MacCleary MacCleary is a British Monitors Officer who was stranded out in Sector Antlia when the Red Sprite was first under attack. He is saved in the mission, Missing Crewmen. He makes his first appearance outside of his full Demonica suit in the scene right after Asura dies. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by . Muccino Muccino is an Italian member of the Operations Team and has relatively little screen time. He is one of the Investigation Team's members who has to be rescued for the first mission into Sector Antlia, along with Irving. Alignment: Neutral. Voiced by . Gekko Gekko is a member of the Monitor Team, especially focusing on collecting the streaming data from the Demonica of every crew member. He is similar to Anthony in that he appears as an unnamed character, Monitor Crew, in all scenes that do not concern his EX Missions. He first appears in the EX Mission, Black box retrieval I but makes his first plot related appearance as Monitor Crew to reprimand "Comms Woman" swooning over Zelenin's new appearance. His first EX Mission, Black box retrieval I, involves collecting the black boxes of slain members of the expedition killed in action in the first four sectors (Sector Antlia, Sector Bootes, Sector Carina and Sector Delphinus). After this EX Mission, he develops the '''Gibo Eyes Sub App. Later, he returns for a second EX Mission, Black box retrieval II, doing the same for the black boxes of the crewmembers killed in the last four sectors (Sector Eridanus, Sector Fornax, Sector Grus and Sector Horologium). After doing this, he will develop the 'Copernicus'Sub App. Mike, Dawson, & Keema Mike, Dawson, and Keema are part of a Strike Team squad on the Red Sprite. They participated in the feint operation in Sector Bootes. Mike is the squad subcaptain, Dawson is the coward, and Keema is the straight man. They are only seen with generic Red Sprite Strike Team Demonica sprites. When the protagonist accidentally stumbles upon them in the lower left hand corner of Bootes 1F, he finds them fighting desperately while being surrounded by demons and unfortunately drags the protagonist into their problem which initiates the EX Mission, Escape plan. It is revealed that they are a stranded squad that apparently did too good of a job in luring demons, resulting in too many demons swarming the squad and crippling them tremendously. With their original team leader killed and most of their equipment broken, most notably the automap, the protagonist has no choice but to aid the squad's escape to ensure survival. As the party nears the Red Sprite, they encounter David, the demon responsible for the whole ordeal in the first place. Since the protagonist is the only one there with real combat capabilities, he is forced to fight David to protect the squad. After the battle, they safely finish the operation and reach the Red Sprite. McClane McClane is a Strike Team soldier, first found in the lower lefthand part of Sector Delphinus 3F. His name appears as MacClaine in the Mission Log, but McClane everywhere else. McClane appears wounded and seeks the protagonist to find the infected crewman who attacked him, which initiates the EX Mission The shadow withdraws. The only two clues that McClane gives to the player are that the specific crewman has a wound on his right hand, and has gone up one floor. When the player gets to the third floor, the protagonist finds three crewmen. They argue and accuse each other, trying to figure out which one of them is infected. Eventually, they come to the conclusion that it must be "Strike Team A". The player can then take decisive action. *Agreeing with the other members makes the protagonist point his MK Gun at "Strike Team A" but before he can shoot, he is interrupted. *Deciding to just use the MK Gun on everyone has no effect, revealing none of the Strike Team members were infected. *Checking the hands of all three soldiers reveals that it was in fact "Strike Team B" who had it, who then explains once more that in actuality he was the one who was attacked. No matter what decision is made, McClane appears from behind the group revealing that it was he who was the infected soldier all along and had just used the protagonist to find the party that he had attacked prior. McClane then jumps the party with two Nue in tow. After his defeat, the protagonist uses the MK Gun on McClane. As a result, his blood thirst instantly disappears and he returns to normal, marking the mission as complete. Tanaka Tanaka first appears as an unnamed character, "Supply Crew", when the angelic Zelenin and the protagonist return. His only role at this point was to comment on such. He then gains a more important role when the protagonist is directed to him to accept the EX Mission The mecha-dragon's secret where he requests a piece of Fafnir in order to further the Red Sprite's technology and succeeds creating some of the best equipment in the game which is indicative of his intelligence and skill in his field. In general, he is an older gentleman with a whimsical kind of humor, even to go as far as to dub Fafnir as the mecha dragon among other things. Similar to Irving, he has a massive obsession with Forma but perhaps unlike Irving, he admits that it completely overrides the concerns surrounding the fate of mankind where Irving is more concerned. Unnamed Red Sprite Crew *"Strike Team" - She is an unnamed character criticizing Jimenez for being alive at the expense of Commander Gore, similar to Kato. She later appears, blocking the protagonist from disembarking from the Deck if he has not tested the newly developed MK Gun. She appears once again asking Zelenin how she is doing in the scene after Asura dies. After Louisa Ferre and the The Three Wise Men reveal the kind of world they want, she follows Jimenez as he leaves the Red Sprite, revealing her envy of Jimenez for being true to himself and no longer wanting to be tied down. Alignment: Chaos. *"Engineer" & "Comms Woman" - Two unnamed characters that appear alongside Mia in the EX Mission, Lurker of the toilets. After the mission, the two congratulate the protagonist. The Comms Woman makes an interesting comparison regarding the protagonist (see gallery). The two remark pessimistically about how impossible it may be to cure the infected crewmen. **After Louisa Ferre and the The Three Wise Men reveal the kind of world they want, the Supply Crew follow Zelenin as she leaves the Red Sprite, believing that only Zelenin can save them, Comms Woman follows Zelenin and Engineer follows Jimenez as they leave the Red Sprite; the Comms Woman becoming intoxicated by Zelenin's song and the Engineer believing that the world they know is gone forever and that they should embrace the Gods of Old along with freedom. Alignments: Law - Engineer, Chaos - Comms Woman. *"Supply Crew" & "Comms Crew" - Two unnamed characters that appear when the Red Sprite is panicking over the mental "curses" of the crewmen. *"Monitor Woman" - Unnamed crew member that expresses joy when the Red Sprite find out that the MK Gun works on the Delphinus Parasite. *"Ops Crew", "Monitor Woman", "Medical Crew", & "Maintenance" - Four unnamed characters that appear when the Red Sprite discusses what to do with Jimenez. The unnamed Operations Team member argues in favor of Jimenez saying that he's still sane and, although Jimenez has an attitude problem, that isn't much different than what he was like before. The unnamed Monitor Team and Medical Team members however admit that Jimenez frightens them and both comment that, while Jimenez always felt tired and eager to leave the Schwarzwelt, he now is bursting with energy and actually enjoys being in it. The unnamed Maintenance Team member objects to Anthony when he argues in favor of Jimenez, telling him that he and the Strike Team crew may be getting too friendly and proposes that whatever is decided, it should come from a human perspective. *"Engineer" & "Maintenance" - Two unnamed characters that appear when Zelenin returns to the ship as a Judge. They have very brief roles, even as unnamed characters. The Engineer becomes one of Zelenin's many new admirers and the Maintenance member remarks upon how there are now two non-human crew members aboard the Red Sprite. Jack's Squad Schwarzwelt